


During SCP 6 : Lion Heart

by After_SCP



Series: During SCP [6]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Mixed Martial Arts RPF, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: a background story for Corazón de León II
Series: During SCP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/722901





	During SCP 6 : Lion Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video games series "Tekken" and by the priest/pro wrestler Fray Tormenta.

In the streets of Mexico city, a young priest is walking for fun. He likes to clear his mind before the night and also take a good doze of fresh air with the beautiful last sun ray. Like many young person, he is full of dream and wish he could change the world. He instinctively pray to god to help him find an idea to help the less fortunate of the city. A little bit further, the man sees a poster of EMLL looking for new recruit wrestlers! He remembers liking to fight with his brother when he was a kid and doing boxing in school. He kind of like combat sports. He rips the poster from the wall and goes back to the church. The young man screams at his mentor priest.  
“Father, father! I know how I could make money for the orphanage!”  
He shows the piece of paper.  
“What a fighter?”  
“Yes, a good example. The best way to express your anger is to do it in a professional world wide regulated organization.”  
“I suppose. Why not if your motivations a pure.”  
The new priest is thrilled. The next day, He buys an all white basic wrestling suit and brings it back to the church. He takes the luchador mask. In the basement, he had a cross to the mask.

2 years later, Their is a big match on EMLL's tonight show. The light heavyweight champion Dos Caras is fighting a young new wrestler that proved he belongs on top for the lats 1 year and a half, Siervo de cristo. After a full evening of combat, the main event for the light heavyweight title begins. The young priest as finally made it! His devotion for the orphanage, his congregation and his sport made him quickly rise in the ranking and the fans hearts. Siervo de cristo is able to stand his ground, Dos Caras hits the young wrestler very hard and he keeps coming back. The fighting priest even hits the champion with his best move, the clothesline from heaven. A near 3 counts but Dos Caras gets his shoulder up and stops the cover. Both men wrestle on the ground and from under Siervo, Dos Caras successfully locks his signature octopus hold. His opponent tries to resist and to get out more than the usual competitors but Siervo eventually gives up and the champion retains by submission. The crowd cheers the winner! 1 hour later backstage, few promoters from CMLL and the NWA are in a meeting with all the talents. Then are organizing a tour in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. They named the wrestlers that will come to fight at the brazilian venue. Siervo de cristo is one of them.

The event in Rio is doing great, The crowd is cheering the wrestlers from all around the world during their entrances and their matches. Siervo's is put up against Blue Demon. The young priest loses to the veteran, but he learned a lot and he is getting more and more noticed. After all fights are over, the promoters regrouped the wrestlers to congratulate everyone on the success of the events in such an unusual venue, to thank them, they are all invited on a cruise ship on the river amazon! The next day, the tourists take a plane and fly to the city of Manaus, Siervo de cristo is one of the few talent that accepted the offer to see the famous river. Only 3 other relatively unknown wrestlers who are adventurous and have the time to spare are in for the ride on the amazon river. The few other persons are from Manaus and saw the rain forest river area many times. The boat leaves the port. Siervo can't wait to see the jungle. The boat ventures west and civilization quickly disappears. The religious wrestler don't regret his choice, the wilderness is beautiful. Later, people start to party on the boat, and the sun is going down. Everyone on the boat is drinking and few men are now drunk enough to loose all self control. At first Siervo ignores them and talk with another wrestler on the cruise, a new guy still positive this is friendly competition and he can actually make friends in a fighting sport organization. But alcohol and time still continue to flow and the drunk gang begin harassing other people. Like a good man of god, Siervo tries to intervene. He interposes himself between the group of bullies and a woman.  
“Please, let's focus on making this evening enjoyable for everyone.”  
The men laugh at Siervo de cristo, they quickly attack him, but even if they are striking him together, the mexicain pro-wrestler successfully attacks them all back. While the woman thanks Siervo, one of the bad guys hits the wrestler with a chair and makes him dizzy enough to throw the priest over board into the river. Shaken, Siervo difficultly swims to the shore of the amazon and he sees the boat floating away. The pro-wrestler is immobile with half his body in the water for several hours. It's night now and a big snake is swimming toward Siervo. The animal starts to wrap around his legs fully submerged. Suddenly a man that Siervo cannot see in the dark grabs the snake and throws it away further in the river. The stranger drags Siervo de cristo out of the water.  
'Who saved me! Who are you?”  
“I am just a local who lived in the jungle with my people. I saw you and the snake in the water. What are you doing in water laying down at night? You are hurt.”  
The mexican wrestler explains what happen to him, and that he is now lost and far from home. The tall and muscular man explains that he is a yanomami, he lives in his village not far north. Once they reach the shabono, The locals gather around the hurt Siervo who quickly falls asleep. Next morning, the wrestler's new friend has gather a meal for him. The Jungle food looks disgusting to the the man from mexico city. Siervo makes a prayer before eating his meal gratefully. He knows larvae and the inside of a palm tree is very nutritious and only look bad. His good samaritan has questions for him.  
“You made a christian prayer right?”  
“Yes exactly.”  
“We had plenty of missionaries visiting us from time to times. Our community isn't s close to the outside world as other ones, Some of us travel to city to sell, buy and trade stuff. With the radio, That's how I learned new languages. Nice mask, what is it for?”  
Siervo de cristo's answer is about to be heard, but the screams of a villagers and war cries flood the jungle. Raiders from another dwelling. The local warriors counter attack the enemies. Soon the 2 rival tribes are throwing javelins and arrows at each other. The savior of the luchador rushes in the fight with a knife he bought in a brazilian store instead of hand made flint weapons like their enemies. Siervo cannot believes what he sees, his priest instinct tells him to convince people to stop the fight. No one is listening to him and after few close call in which Siervo could have been killed, he starts to fight like everyone around him. He tries to protect the youth of the defending tribe and the unsuccessful raiders finally retreats away deep in the woods. The priest's friend finds him among the crowd.  
“You were not wounded?”  
“No, I am all right.”  
“You are still hurt from you misadventure in the river.”  
“I am a warrior, I can push through the pain. But I am a sportsman and a warrior of god. What I have seen here is hideous. Why are those people attack your settlement?”  
“We yanomami are no more violent than you people, your scientist and religious men like you have judge us prematurely and see what you want to see. But we are still human so survival, holding grudges inside, hatred and lack of communication affect us. When you leave I hope you will not talk bad about us to the advanced world like many.”  
Seirvo's savior friends and family gathers around them.  
“We are all equal children in front of god.”  
“Is that why you wear a mask?”  
“No that a mexican wrestler tradition, wearing a mask to be anonymous and have a super warrior persona. So my name is Seirvo de cristo.”  
“Really? We also usually don't use our true name also! It's traditionally a lack of respect.”  
The man ran to gets something in his belongings, a black jaguar pelt. He returns to the stranger and puts the pelt over his head and shoulder.  
“I always wanted to see more of the outside world! Those regulated fights called sports, could I participate in them like you? I could be Jaguar mask!”  
“Of course! You are a tall and strong man! I saw you fight the raiders, you are a natural.”  
“You should also get a more intimidating name.”  
“What no! I am a man of god and it's seems like a cheap intimidation over the top character attempt.”  
“Tomorrow, we'll return to the city.”

A EMLL event is taking place tonight in Mexico city. After the first few matches involving rookies, the ring announcer is given a special introduction for the next tag team match. Los Villanos are waiting for their 2 mysteries opponents. Everyone want to find out who there are.  
“Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you the new duo of fighters! He was disappeared but He came back!  
This wrestler was lost in the jungle but he made a friend and found his inner beast. Now he exits the rain forest as a new man! With his tag team partner Jaguar Mask please welcome back Corazón de León!”  
The new animal warriors team wave at the cheering crowd. The priest now wears a lion mask instead of one with a cross on it. The wrestlers are ask to go to their corner, the legal man inside the ring. After a 10 minutes long bout. The wild cats fighters overcome the tough challenge of Villano I and II. Corazón de León pinned Villano I after Jaguar mask's piledriver a tag and Corazón's clothesline. After few months of being both professional wrestlers, Jaguar mask loved the lifestyle for finally being able to earn money in the real world by channeling his inner warrior into a legal and loved sport, while Corazón de León made more money for the orphanage with his growing popularity. 

Jubei Takechi and Isonade are meeting in on a luxurious boat in secret. The 2 evil martial artists motivated only by power are talking to each other about their next plan. They learned few days ago that Jubei's son is alive. Jubei left his son Taisei to die in a similar location few years ago after being beaten near death. Jubei judged is son weak, and after he left, Mephistopheles proposed the dying kid to use the stone in which Lucifer was trap to survive and become a super being, like Devilman his favorite books. 3 years later, Jubei and Isonade have a teenager possess by Satan made with vengeance on their hands with only themselves to blame. Jubei, being the richest man on the planet with his electronic parts, soft wares and even AIs recently being use around the world, his sci-fi like advanced technologies gave him a monopoly that placed him on top of the world. Jubei now wants to use this technology to harvest the power of Satan in his son. Jubei explains his plan to Isonade.  
“I want to make a martial art tournament, putting my business on the line. This opportunity for revenge will attract Taisei for sure.”  
“Not just him...”  
“I don't care about the others. When we have the Devil's powers we'll be unstoppable. But officially we make this tournament happen for to promote martial arts and sportsmanship. The greatest fighter in the world will be the richest man in the world! I need advisers to choose who will receive an invitation.”

Few months later, Kioka Takechi is working late at the family dojo. She is ha woman in her late forties, she is now the leader of the Dojo sine her father, Shinsuke Goto is retired. She hears the door bell, when she reaches the front door, 2 caucasians person, a tall blonde man and a blonde woman. The karate master is confused. The woman interrogates Kioka.  
“Kioka Goto, ex wife of Jubei Takechi and mother of Taisei?”  
“Who are you? Want do you what?”  
“In few minutes, a man working for Takechi will invite you to participate in a martial art tournament. The winner will have a chance to fight him for his majority share holder position. Please accept and we will see you in the tournament. Your son will be there.”  
“My son is dead! He murdered him! Nobody believes me! Jubei is insane! Please leave!”  
The bodies of the 2 strangers start glowing with supernatural light.  
“Please listen, We are angels form the high heavens, Jubei did murdered Taisei, but something also horrible happen after...”

Near Mexico city, Corazón de León and Jaguar mask are at the local church with young orphans helping them to learn doing the chores around the house. A japanese man in a business suit arrives at the church, he enters since the doors are already open to take advantage of the good weather.  
“Mister Corazón de León and Mister Jaguar mask, may I have few minutes of your times to talk to you about an opportunity you don't what to miss. I was sent here by Mister Jubei Takechi your are invited in a martial art tournament that could help you make the best orphanage in the world!”

All the invitations were sent and the number of participants that Jubei and Isonade wanted were found.  
Jubei and Isonade have invited the fighters on a isolated island in the pacific ocean he bought. Kioka Goto, Jaguar mask, Corazón de León, Taisei Takechi, and the tall blond man that claimed to be an angel to Kioka, named Albert Best are there with the other competitors Jubei greets them with a small army of bodyguards on the island shore. While Jubei presents the fighters and explains the tournament schedule, Albert and Kioka fix Taisei. After the presentation, Jubei explains the tournament starts now! Isonade walks out of the large crowd of bodyguards. Jubei yells to the dozen of martial artist.  
“The first fighter please step forward! Animalman you face Isonade, karate master from japan!”  
The bodyguards surround the 2 warriors. Animalman is a mysterious costumed fighter that tries to fight like a beast. He wears a rhino like hoodie-mask, A tiger fur pattern on his torso, a gorilla right arm, a wing left arm and lizard like scales pants. The old man in gi insults his opponent, he looks weak to him. The fight begins! The primal instinct man charges Isonade immediately. Isonade stops him with a powerful uppercut. Animal falls on the sand of the beach extremely wounded. A normal person wouldn't have seen nothing after the punch in the jaw but a initiated martial artist knew Isonade used a powerful Ki attack unleashed with his mind without motion or even contact. Jubei's men bring the unconscious Animalman away. Jubei yells before disappearing with his personal close security.  
“Isonade wins! Next match of the first round, Siobhan against Goto Kioka!'  
Jubei's ex-wife is happy he didn't called her Takechi Kioka. The many armed henchmen or Takechi invite the participant the go to the the mansion were they will settle during the tournament. The luxurious house his vast enough to give the competitors some sort of privacy. Now that they are there Corazón de León and Jaguar mask meet 2 unsuspected competitors who are pro-wrestling biggest names: Antonio Inoki and Andre the giant! Even if the 2 new rising stars of the mexican wrestling seen present themselves and show signs of respect to the 2 future legend, Inoki and Andre ignores the luchadores. On her side of the mansion Kioka is joined by the mysterious tall man which clammed to be from heaven.  
“Kioka, we have to be certain Taisei and Jubei don't fight each other in secret outside the planned tournament. I think...”  
The women fighter cuts the angel.  
“My ex husband is planning something wrong for sure, and putting everything he owns in a martial art tournament is his definition of perfect bait. But it doesn't mean I want to help you. If you are what you say, your friend and you can handle this without me. I'll just participate has a normal competitor and maybe have a chance to talk to me son and get revenge on Takechi.”  
“When Asherah comes back, we will talk again.”  
The Jubei's soliders come and ask the 2 next women fighters schedule to fight to follow them. Just after the departure the 2 masked pro-wrestler friends check the schedule of the first round on display in the mansion. The third fight is Corazón de León vs Mangjul, a korean taekwondo champion. The priest, has a good athlete go meet his adversary. The 2 shakes hands and wish for the best man to win.

It's a beautiful sunset on the beach and The group of overseers are circling Kioka, Jubei and Siobhan. The karate master opponent his a young red head Irish women dress all in black clothes. Jubei have somethings to say to his ex wife.  
“Long time no see Kioka, I hope you enjoy your first fight in the tournament, Your opponent here is not only a master in sambo and jujutsu, she is a demolition export and a incredible marksman. Let's just says she gets very well paid to make people disappear....”  
Jubei walks away in the crowd while laughing. The 2 women are ready to fight. Kioka tries to use her powerful and quick strikes to quickly eliminate the assassin. She lets her anger against her ex-husband out at every hits. The irish opponent can deflect every blows, but Kioka is too quick and unpredictable for her to successfully counter with one of her submission counter hold. While the karate master continues to advance and striking rapidly from every angle, Siobhan can time a trip to make Kioka fall forward. A sumbission specialist, She jumps on the downed Kioka to try to choke her out, but Jubei's ex powers her way out and end the fight a powerful hook punch to the european assassin's temple. Kioka is nervous, what will the henchmen do? It's seems that Jubei is not ready to show is true colors yet, they simply walk her back to the competitors' mansion, but they also disappear with the unconscious Siobhan after.

Another fight is ready to happen few hours later on a leveled short grass field near Jubei's private golf course. The korean fighter his stretching his legs. The numerous henchmen circle the 2 next men to battle. One of the goons in the front row signals the beginning of the fight. Corazón de León and his opponent are both ready to do this clean. After the first attempt by the wrestler to go for a leg grab, Mangjul dodges and goes for an acrobatic flip kick. It misses, Corazón de León dodges also, leaving himself open after his jumping offense, The taekwondo master have both his legs grabbed by Corazón successfully doing a giant swing after pulling the legs of Mangjul to make him fall on his back. The maneuver leaves the korean man dizzy and hurt. Corazón runs to try finishing his adversary with his perfectly executed signature clothesline. Since Mangjul is one of the fastest and most agile participant, he dodges again! A combo of kicks by Mangul force the priest to be defensive after his missed running attack. The mobile stance of the taekwondo fighter leaves him open for a back grab. The pr-wrestler firmly hold on to his opponent and flips him over for a german suplex, but instead of bringing for covering both shoulders like in a wrestling match for the win, Corazón successfully lifts up Mangjul for another german, and a third one! Mangjul his unconscious. One of Jubei's men in the crowd asks Corazón to follow a small group of guards to the guests' house.

Jubei is with a team of the best computers programmers and engineers working in the island high tech secret lab. Taisei is entering the room, everyone is surprised and are trying to run away, But Taisei uses Lucifer's powers to kill everyone aside from his dad with lighting.  
“Once and for all we can have our rematch dad, and this time I win the world!”  
Jubei laughs.  
“Not so fast, Son. You haven't advanced in the tournament next round yet.”  
The senior fighter clicks on a icon on a nearby computer. A big capsule in the wall opens, there is a humanoid robot inside!  
“Meet my AI fighter! Let's the next fight of the competition begins! Of course if the robot wins the tournament it forfeits the company to me...”  
Jubei runs away, Demon Taisei shoots another energy bolt, but his father counter ki attack protects him. The machine shoots Taisei with the pistol guns inside its hands. The dark force of the vengeful man protects him from the bullets. The little angelic power Lucifer can give to Taisei makes him go faster then humanly possible, but the AI can calculate the superhuman charge. The Takechi son his very surprised than the robot can exchange blows for blows with him. An extendable knee attack catches Taisei off guard clear in the liver. He falls on his knees. The robot his ready to give one final brutal blow behind the karate fighter's neck. The man that wants revenge and the fallen angel both gather their anger and power to quickly try an uppercut. The supernatural punch breaks Jubei's fighter. The son searches for his dad in the laboratory, but he he was long gone has suspected. Taisei is ready to turn the island upside down for Jubei. Before he leaves the place, his mother arrives.  
“I missed you so much! Please help me help against your father!”  
Lucifer wants to remains hidden, they have already catches to much attention. Satan and his host choose to pretend to be human again and to continue the tournament normally.  
“Mom it was just my match for the tournament and I won don't worry, I will win this legit and for showcasing my skills, not vengeance.”  
“What you talking about? He killed you! I know you want revenge. Not only you...”  
Satan stares through Taisei's eyes at Kioka.  
“Killed me, how could I be here? Did you suffer for brain damage after all those years of karate?”  
Taisei leaves and even if Kioka tries to follow him, she looses him. She returns to the fighters quarters, but she cannot find him over there. In a room on the second floor, she walks on the 2 angels arguing.  
“Be careful out there, Be sure to win to go on in the tournament.”  
“Don't worry Asherah, We are fighting humans, I will keep my full power against Taisei.”  
Kioka enters the conservation.  
“Are you preparing something against my son? We must help him, he is not the enemy!”  
“No Imperius match is against the japanese wrestler Antonio Inoki next, and I think he underestimates the fight.”  
Kioka backs up Asherah.  
“He is a fierce martial artist indeed, be careful he rarely uses he full strength.”  
The angel laughs.  
“You guys better let me deal with my son, As his mother it's my responsibility.”  
One of Jubei's men arrive son the second floor and enters the room.  
“Mister Albert Best, your fight is next.”

Almost an hour later, Imperius in human form and Antonio Inoki are facing each other on the beach surrounded by the Takechi gang. A japanese and english speaking man among them present the fighters to each other.  
“For this first round match, we have on my right, An american fighter, a natural combatant that took no training but yet defeated everyone with no effort at the New York best fighters search: Albert Best. And his opponent is the best japanese pro-wrestler and maybe the best pro-wrestler in the world: Antonio Inoki.”  
The fight starts and Inoki is ready to learn about his opponent in and defensive stance ready to catch Albert's strikes. The angel tries few normal jabs and when he sees the wrestler don't seem to be vicious or relentless, Imperius goes for an easy win with a straight a little more faster and more powerful than the strongest human can throw to be certain to connect. The punch hits directly Inoki in the face, the wrestler only backs up few steps wipes his face and resume his stance. Imperius cannot believe the man just took his punch without being knock out. He goes for the same strategy but with a faster and stronger punch. This time the pro-wrestler counters the big straight and takes down the powerful creature with an arm drag. Inoki quickly twists the forearm he trapped and Imperius escapes the submission by force defying gravity and levitating away. People are stunned. Albert just hoovered and he doesn't even seem to realize his arm is broken. One of the employees surrounding them asks.  
“Mister Best, are you all right?”  
“Yes, I can continue.”  
Inoki charges Albert with a running enzuigiri, it's blocked but know on the ground on his side, Antonio can trip Imperius who lost sight of him covering his head with one arm. The angel falls on his broken arm making the injury worst. The same man comes forward and speaks again.  
“Sorry Sir, This match is over, You have to go check your arm, it is severely damaged.”  
Inoki is declared the winner and Albert is brought back to the mansion. Alone in his room, Imperius heals the limb.  
“All because of that weak ape vessel.”  
Asherah appears to talk with her partner.  
“I've convinced one of the participant to join our cause. Glory Segenam is a thyrsus. She entered this tournament precisely because she felt the supernatural power of Taisei, Isonade and Jubei. The wrestler with a lion mask is a catholic priest, I will ask him next.”

On the beach late in the evening, with a beautiful sunset horizon, The illegal unsanctioned fight setting is ready for the next match, a wrestling match, a giant versus a beast. Andre the giant facing Jaguar mask. Usually any wrestler like his friend Corazón de León would be intimidated by Andre, but the size of the man and the reputation have no effect on the fearless warrior that grew in the amazonian forest wilderness. The fight begins. Jaguar mask rushes on Andre and somehow does grab and takes down the big french champion on the ground. Unaware of the exceptional feat of strength he just pulled off, The south american continues to successfully wrestle with Andre on the ground. The 500 pounds man is out wrestle on the ground for the first time! He cannot follow the transition between the ground submissions of Jaguar mask. Andre gets angry and punches with all his rage the other fighter in the face. It's an instant knock out. Jaguar mask is brought back to his room unconscious on a stretcher watched by a doctor.

A construction team has almost already finish repairing the damage the fight between the jubeibot and Taisei did to the laboratory. Jubei is speaking with his head scientist.  
“Get the animal soldier ready for testing as soon as possible, his opponent is get ready for their fight.”  
“But Mister Takechi, B isn't ready for testing...”  
“I saw the video logs of what he can do! He can defeat a french dancer! And if he cannot, you will be both terminated.”  
In a close wide room, the capoeira acrobat Eugénie Dimont his stretching and flipping to get ready for her match, a scientist and 2 armed guard enter the room. Eugénie is confused.  
“What is happening? Was I supposed to fight outside with the guards like everyone else?”  
“Well... Eugénie... Your opponent has special needs.”  
One of the walls opens and 4 men armed with electric sticks force a tall ape to enter the room. Jubei talks via speakers in the ceiling.  
“Bob, attack the women!”  
The monkey shakes his head for a no. The soldiers shocks him. Eugénie is horrified.  
“Let me go! what is this?”  
“You changed your mind Bob?”  
The animal defiantly growls no again. This time the soldiers are instructed to electrocute the french fighter. She is restrain by other men. Bob screams to accepts the match. The soldiers retreat on the sides of the room. Bob and Eugénie are facing each others, Bob extends his hand to the woman in a sign of good sport.  
“Fight!”  
The opponents circle each other for long boring seconds. Jubei watching elsewhere via camera is getting inpatient.  
“I said fight last chance!”  
The soldiers are removing the safety on their firearms. Eugénie tries to kick Bob, but the giant chimpanzee is too quick. Every time the capoeira fighter is keeping the fluid combination of kicks coming, but even if she is more fast and agile than must human, Bob is still faster. Stronger than most man only a single push from him sends Eugénie to the ground. She struggles to stand back up. Bob is concerned. She tries others flip kicks but she is clearly running low on steam. The big monkey only protect himself and doesn't counter attack. The voice of the maybe most powerful man in the world is heard again in the speakers.  
“Finish her Bob!”  
With an handstand, Bob 0 uppercuts Dimont with his feet. The poor women falls on the floor unconscious. Bob sits down and cries. Back in the observation room, while soldiers bring Bob 0 back in his cage and Eugénie to the medical room, Jubei I furious. He contains his rage but everyone can see he is about to lash out.  
“Bob 0 is not ready for combat I see... It's like if he as no killer instinct like I asked, like he had a good upbringing... Could it be possible that the video I received with the progress reports where made up?”  
No one speak.  
“This is not over, I'll find out why this chimpanzee was not raise like a murderer.”

The last match of the first round is soon to be ongoing on another section of the island's beach. Hawk Prince, a very tall and muscular pankration fighter from Amsterdam is facing Glory Segenam, a native american trained in kickboxing and in chinese martial arts. Physically speaking, the average sleeper would give the advantage to Prince, But the shaman he's facing is here to find answers and the dutch is just an innocent competitor in the tournament. Her magical power helped her in enhancing the power of her muscles. Her senses are also upgraded to react to the opponent moves. Shortly after the fight begins, Hawk gets close to the smaller women and tries to throw her around, which is his specialty using his size. He throws Glory around, dropping her on her neck, bending her spine, but the thyrsus made her spine flexible like a snake. She always easily gets up and every time she strikes Hawk, the pain is always more than what he expects, she has some sort of hidden strength. Over time, Glory seem invincible to Hawk of falls exhausted and covered of bruises. Now Jubei and Isonade knows the other 7 fighters that are progressing. Fortunately one of them is just their animal in a cage.

The next day Glory and Corazón de León are talking while waiting for the 2 angels and Jaguar mask. What they don't know is that the 2 old warriors recognize the true power of Albert Best and her manager and decide to force every losing fighters to leave the island without notice. Lucifer in Taisei seized the opportunity to seal the island from the celestials. The 2 fighters are now on their own. While the luchador is revising and briefing about the supernatural and the history of the Takechi family, the next fight is ready, inside another hidden facility's room. Kioka is facing her ex husband and his best friend.  
“Let's get over it Isonade or whatever your real name. After all those years, you 2 quest for power are over. I am ready to advance in the tournament!”  
Jubei and Isonade laugh.  
The 2 life long karate fighters are in stance, fixing each other in the eyes waiting for the beginning of the match. As soon as they clash, the strikes are powerful fast and precise. Even if both are old, few young fighters possess their power and skill. Kioka surprises Isonade with a knee on the face. The intense fight continues like nothing happened. A powerful uppercut flips over the women fighter, Isonade believes she is out for half a second, but she was actually wheel kicking him while being hit. The 2 powerful strikes to the head leaves Isonade dizzy sitting on the ground. Kioka sends him to the ground with a swift kick. She turns to her ex husband.  
“It's your turn. No more tournament, no more demonic power.”  
Jubei laughs and they start fighting. But only few seconds after the started, Isonade focus all the ki and the negative energy he can to deliver a power elbow strike to the back of the unaware Kioka, The poor woman screams as her spine breaks. The 2 men are proud of them selves.  
“Now your are all our again...”  
“No she is not.”  
Jubei and Isonade are scared surprised and confused. Taisei stands there with 2 other beings, daemons for sure. A small women with short purple hair and a skeleton in red armor.  
“Taisei? You are here to save your mother?”  
“Not Taisei, You can have your little tournament and try to capture and study me, It's funny for the moment. But for now Kioka is mine, run away and enjoy your victory before we take all you hell.”  
the 2 old japanese friends walk away. Kioka looks at her son crying. Lilith approaches her.  
“You are still useful. I have plan for you.”  
Mephisto and the thousand years old woman grab Kioka and they disappear in the Inferno in a small pillar of flame. Lucifer is now alone in the laboratory with everyone either dead or on the run. He looks at all the discovery and research made on the second site and destroys the computers and equipment. Taisei match is next.

On the other side of the island, on the beach, Corazón de León is waiting for everyone, he is only with 2 men working for Jubei. They are regular employees, not even soldiers.  
“Any new from your boss?”  
“No sir, sorry.”  
Corazón is thinking about all Glory told him. The existence of the supernatural, Isonade and Takechi researching on daemons and angels, magic. Taisei suddenly arrives by flying in the air with black feathered wings. The 2 employees runs away in fear but are incinerated by lighting bolt from Taisei's eyes. The pro-wrestler doesn't flinch. The man Devil lands in front of the mexican priest.  
“You really wanna do this next tournament opponent thing, monkey?”  
Corazón stands defiant. At superhuman speed Taisei grabs the fighter, but somehow the priest has enough strength to resist. The Devil turns Taisei's hands into claws and slashes the poor wrestler on the chest and neck. Corazón is on the ground losing a lot of blood quickly. Taisei flies away. After the monster is far away enough, and dolphin rashes on the beach next to Corazón. The mammal shape shift back to her true from, the shaman Glory. The woman heals the wounded fighter before he bleeds out.  
“You should have run away we needs a plan, the element of surprise and the help of the angels at least to stand a chance against him. Let's get you of this island.”

For this next fight this have returned to normal. The 2 next wrestlers to fight are no part of the supernatural masquerade going on. They only fight to settle a rivalry that begun few years ago, and to own all the vast resources of Jubei Takechi. The fight is in the usual format but this time, it's in a underground bunker, with Jubei and Isonade watching the fight and the private secret live feed behind the crowd of bodyguards. The third match of the second round puts Antonio Inoki and Andre the giant against each other. The fight begins and Inoki runs to do a strong baseball slide low drop kick. Andre is surprised, but he takes the hit, grabs the japanese fighter by the head and punch him in the face. Inoki falls on the ground in pain hiding his face with both his hands. Andre wants to finish the fight early, the reward has never been higher after all. As the french giant walks and tries to grab him on the ground, Antonio kicks Andre in the legs and rolls away. Receiving Andre on him almost knock out Inoki, the pain is incredible, but he staid on the ground and received the huge fighter on him on purpose, He locks a guillotine hold as the giant's head hits the ground. Inoki as done the unthinkable, after a few moment of inactivity from Andre, The japanese wrestler is declared the winner.

The tough guys of Takechi are searching the empty mansion of the participants. They cannot find Glory Segenam for her next fight. The woman arrives at the huge house.  
“Stop looking for me boys, here I am.”  
“Ma'am” please follow us, or you forfeit the match and like other losers of this second round, you'll have to leave the island.”  
She decides to follow them to a cargo boat turned into a mobile laboratory by Jubei few years ago. With the destruction caused by his possessed son, Jubei needed another secret place for his experiment. She is directed to wait in a room similar to Eugénie. A wall open with Bob 0 and his handlers coming forward. Jubei yells the the big chimp to attack like the previous fight. The shaman communicates quickly to play play along and fight with her. The creature accepts. Both puts a awesome show for Jubei, Isonade, and the super rich secret viewers. Both can strike harder than a human, are more agile as well. Glory can even cure discretely their wounds to make the fight memorable. At the end, both exhausted Bob passes out and collapses, Glory is declared the winner. As the henchmen pass her she transform her hands into claws and kill them from behind. Segenam takes a pistol and shout the camera and the speakers. Jubei is furious, He get out of the room he was watching the fight and runs toward the fight room. Back there, Glory heals Bob.  
“Let's get out of here!”  
They run on the deck off the ship. Glory turns Bob and her arms into wings, they flight away. While they zigzag in low altitude over the island to not be spotted, Glory communicates with the chimp to learn his tragic origin. He explain the other failed experiments he saw and the pain of the procedures to make him a prototype super solider.  
Glory promises to help him find a place in the wilderness somewhere on earth he can live. She will also stabilizes his mutation to avoid severe health problem during old age.

Jubei and Isonade on the deck of the boat. Takechi is very angry. Taisei/Satan flies over them and lands near them.  
“You seem frustrated Jubei? Don't worry, you will get even more frustrated! Next fight is Isonade against me as I recall the bracket.”  
The business man looks at his old friend. Isonade smiles and stands ready to fight before his opponent.  
“Finally a opponent of my caliber.”  
Taisei shoots a lightning bolt to Isonade, the old martial art master shoots a wave of evil ki energy, the 2 supernatural projectiles cancel each other. Inside the head, inside the stone, Satan cannot believe it. Like the fight moment before, the blows the 2 fighters give each others after charging within reach, would turn a normal person into a bag of human goo. Lucifer takes the karate genius defiance personally, he takes control of the body and press his forehead on Isonade's one. Even if the evil old man punches as hard as he can with both his hands on Taisei's stomach and chest, Satan keeps holding the head of the enemy against his. The supernatural stone inside Taisei materializes on the head on where they both touch. Lucifer uses all his power to directly strikes Isonade. The man is knocked out and thrown overboard. Taisei is hurt. He looks at his father laughs and fly away before Jubei take advantage of the situation.

The next day, Antonio Inoki his alone in the mansion and his tired of waiting. He wanders the island and finds no one. Was he kidnapped, abandoned, staged? Later he is on the beach looking at the beautiful sunset, Glory Segenam appears exiting the forest.  
“You are the canadian fighter, right? A style influenced by wushu and kickboxing I've heard.”  
“Correct.”  
“I think our fight is next.”  
“Mister Inoki, you clearly understood that there is something off about this tournament. Jubei and Isonade have hidden motives.”  
“Look, I just want to win this tournament.”  
“I think there is no more tournament.”  
a dozen of armed men with the 2 evil karate fighters arrive in 4 helicopters. Jubei yells in a megaphone.  
“Miss Segenam, Mister Inoki. I assure you the tournament is still continuing!”  
Inoki seems happy, but Glory is hiding the fact that she is upset.  
“Start the match now, and the winner will advance to the final!”  
Glory turns to Antonio.  
“he is pointing fire arms at us, don't play is game. He has something in mind that doesn't require our cooperation I assure you!”  
Inoki replies.  
“My lawyers got a perfect agreement of paper out of him and I don't know you, let's do this like professional athletes.”  
Glory has done too much reality alteration lately and fears whiplashes if she continues using her magic. She fought more muscular men martial artist before, she will try to win normally against him to not make the fight with Jubei's men escalate and to give Inoki a regular fight and keeping him out of the Takechis business. The 2 warriors are ready to face each other. They start the fight as Jubei resume the illegal stream from a camera on the helicopter he is in. As Glory tries to take down Inoki with many powerful punches and kicks to the head, the japanese wrestler tries to protect himself and to low kick and low dropkick the legs of the woman. As the fight continues, Inoki is still unable to get close to grab the canadian without getting punch or elbow in the face, but Senegam legs are starting to hurt. Suddenly Antonio kneels and grabs his opponent by the hips, and with a powerful elbow behind the back of his head, Glory sends him on the ground. Inoki his not out but he doesn't move much. Segenam turns to Jubei in the helicopter.  
“Stop this madness Takechi! Last chance I am giving you! I can help your son instead of trying of studying him him like your are doing right now!”  
“You should focus your opponent instead of me!”  
“He has no clue of what is going on here! Leave him alone!”  
“You will never stop me! Even with you mumbo jumbo!”  
Inoki stands up in pain and strike Glory in the body. She immobilized, Inoki goes for his signature ensuigiri. Glory is on her knees but still conscious. Antonio finishes her with a powerful knee to the face. People in the choppers applaud Inoki. Jubei uses the megaphone again.  
“Congratulations Mister Inoki!, We land my helicopter and we schedule the last fight against... Taisei Takechi!”  
The men leave the island with the pass out Glory Segenam on the beach. Before Isonade can reach her, she as already disappeared.

During the night, on a luxurious cruise ship Jubei both for himself, the rich Takechi elder cannot sleep and keeps getting awake by nonsensical nightmares. He keeps gting back to sleep until on of them scares him to the bones. His father, on fire, telling him to solve his puzzle box. When Takechi wakes up, the box is on his night table! Upset by unlocking Satan's secrets, Jubei solves the box and find a summoning scroll. Next morning on the boat tennis courts Jubei, Isonade, Inoki and few armed men are looking at the beautiful pacific ocean blue sky. Hours pass and Antonio is asking to win by forfeit, until Taisei appears out off nowhere.  
“Are you ready to give me everything you owe old man?”  
Inoki is getting in his fighting stance.  
'You have to go through me before!”  
Taisei makes Inoki fall of his back few meters away with a super sonic uppercut.  
“As I was saying, you 2 old monkeys are about to get your souls drained out...”  
Antonio stands up on weaken and shaking legs. Taisei/Devil send him flying and back on the ground with another supernatural uppercut.  
“OK, this tournament isn't funny anymore.”  
Jubei signals the men to open fire, Satan uses his evil power to make a force field that stop the bullets. Taisei shot many ki projectiles with his hands to knock out every shooters. Jubei signals Isonade to enter the fight. The 2 super human fighters are dueling and Jubei takes out the scroll his dad sent him somehow and reads the incantation on it. The sky darkens. A portal opens and a 10 foot oni armed with a kanabo exits from it.  
“A way to the material world! Thank you!”  
Satan and the creature look at each other. The devil in a man shoots his lighting bolt, but the ogre opens his third eye to neutralizes the energy beam and runs toward Taisei. With a simultaneous attack, Takechi the second and the oni knock out Isonade, Jubei runs away to a hidden prototype single man jet plane. The huge blue humanoid and the karate master fueled by the king of hell continues to fight until the oni wins. Just before Taisie/Satan could get killed, he disappears in the inferno.

Years later Jaguar mask and Corazón de León are at the orphanage reading different news papers. They received few months ago a visit of Glory Segenam saying Jubei unleashed a monster on the world to protects himself from Taisei. The 2 pro-wrestlers have tracked for sometimes mysterious martial artists murders. Last week, the boxing heavyweight champion, a mexican man named Miguel Ros was found dead in the street surrounded by signs of a violent fight. Jaguar mask and Corazón de León believe the creature might still be near. This lead help the shaman track the thing to the trans-mexican volcanic belt, Glory is walking on the snow, she spots the ogre mage standing on a rock in front of a cliff. The monster notice her. The oni charges her, she charges him in rhinoceros form. The clash knocks back both fighter. Glory tries to open a portal to the spirit world to trap the oni. He throws his weapon at her and distract her long enough to get close to her before the doorway is open. Both strike each other with powerful blow and they are both about to give up after near 2 minutes of brutal super powered strikes, but like a jedi, the ogre has just enough seconds to psychokineticly control his war stick to strike Glory. The poor woman his wounded. The oni continues to strike her until her corpse is on a pile of flesh jelly, The monster screams in the mountains echoes to celebrate his victory, animals miles around run away in fear.

Few weeks later family of natives from canada arrives at the orphanage. They tell to the 2 luchadors that they are searching for Glory, she came to mexico and they never saw her again, Corazón de León was the only mexican contact they found in her papers at her place back in northern ontario. Unfortunately they cannot help them and the priest is heart broken by the sad Elizabeth Segenam, Glory's young daughter, still inconsolable since her mother disappearance. The weeks next to the visit, Corazón de León doubles the work to find the monster. Jaguar mask worries as his friend sleeps less and less. The wrestler finally find a potential victim after weeks of failure. A retired kickboxer from spain now lives in mexico city. Corazón de León secretly follows him after a long 4 days, the fighter is sleeping and the oni appears next to his bed and tries to wake up the man to challenge him to a fight to the death. Spying outside with binoculars, Corazón de León runs and jumps and shoots the oni with a revolver through the window. The monster laughs. The empty the gun, while the oni slowly exits the window, Corazón tries to drop kick him. The oni don't flinch.  
“Mmmmm, you seem to be a worthy opponent, I think you were at the martial art event organized by the man who help me get to your world. I will defeat you and end your suffering like I did to her.”  
All strikes the wrestler made are countered or absorbed, The monster is not impressed and lets his guard down, The priest gives everything he got in 1 big clothesline. The attack somehow hurts and take down the oni. The monster gets up upset. A crowd is starting to gather at the windows and the neighborhood are starting to wake up because of the night fight. The oni opens his third eye a a powerful bolt of energy almost hits Corazón de León, he dodges just in time, after the supernatural projectile doesn't blind him anymore, Corazón sees that the creature is gone and the few witness are unconscious. The following days is still obsessed with avenging Glory. He works out and studies japanese folklore to learn about his enemy.

Weeks later, Asherah shows hope at the orphanage and explains were the oni is hiding and that together they can defeat him. Corazón and Jaguar Mask cannot agree on who is going to stay to take care of the children and who will help the angel. Corazón draws the short straw. Later that day the angel and the wrestler have teleported to the volcanoes chain where the ogre mage has choose to go when he settle down. The evil monster senses them very quickly and confront them. Asherah defies the oni.  
“Return to the abyss monster!”  
“I am not stupid your are not alone!”  
The oni has enough initiative to open his third eye before Imperius back stabs him. His supernatural power allows him to twist time and get out of the way of the attack and banish the angels back to heaven before they can realize it. The fighting priest is now alone against the oni. For a sleepwalker with no other mean to fight that his wrestling skills, Corazón de León hold his ground longer that any other powerless human would have, but in the end he suffers the same fate then Glory.

Jump forward few more years, in Aomori, Japan, a woman his with the police on telephone. She is looking for her 2 teenage boys. However, Shiori Ito has a really good idea where they are, she just hope they run away in the city like normal kids. But they are probably with their father. The woman is a decorated Aikido champion that lived a double life for so long. Her husband, the man who wrongfully believe he is the father of Hiroasyu and his younger brother Denbe. Many years ago in a martial art tournament, she meet this mysterious, powerful and sexy man named Taisei. She continued to secretly see him from time to time and he finally told her his big secret, and few week ago the worst scenario happened. Hiroyasu learn the truth about his father on a phone discussion he spied on. Few days later, Shiori learned about the brothers meeting Taisei. Lucifer knew the 2 young men would have natural ability, so their father started to teach him his own karate, a better karate than they are learning. 

Kilometers away, on the top of a volcano Taisei/Lucy is staring in the sky smiling. The teenage Hiroyasu and the younger Denbe are behind him training the new ki range techniques they just learn. Their father can see their aura is almost one of a nephilim, they can defeat the oni. The human with a angel trap in a soul stone can sense the monster coming closer, he took the bait. The magical monster pops in front of the devil, they both start shooting energy bolt at each other. The young men cannot believe what they are seeing. When the oni runs out of projectiles, he dares Taisei to fight him in close combat, Lucifer looks at the 2 sons of Shiori and disappears.  
“I knew we could not trust him!”  
“Come on Denbe, we can defeat that oni. We just learn how to do ki waves! It's about survival. Get your killer instinct on. It's inside everyone, like if a wild animal attacked you.”  
The ogre mage is confident, he charges the 2 japanese fighters and can handle them both. After a exchange of countered strikes from the 3 combatants, the oni strikes Denbe with his kanabo, the youngest brother his knocked out. This enraged Hiroyasu. The oni can feel the supernatural energy growing in his remaining opponent.  
“Finally a worthy opponent!”  
Hiroyasu sends a beam of ki on the oni at a power unusually high. High enough to break the magic weapon of the blue ogre. They close on each other to fight fist to fist. A ki powered uppercut from Hiroyasu shakes off the oni, the monster tries to use his third eye. This time berserk Hiro does the same beam attack that destroyed the kanabo in point blank in the third eye. The oni's head is blown away. When Denbe wakes up, Hiroyasu is able to calm him down. He swears to him that they will find their way home. 

Few years later, at a CMLL event, Jaguar Mask is motivating his protege, Corazón de León II. Tonight is a big match for the orphan teen than the original Corazón de León started training, he fights Blue Panther. This is a big opportunity for him, his opponent is a loved veteran.  
“You can do this, He saw something inside you! You are on a roll! Think about what we will be able to do at the orphanage with the money you will earn in bonus for winning!”  
The young man knows this ascension is almost to good to be true. The match is ready to begin, its time from is spectacular entry. The young new sensation walk toward the ring and point to the heavens to honor the first Corazón. Blue Panther is waiting fro him.  
“Come on kid! You are about to learn the hard way. No more beginner's luck!”  
The bell sounds the beginning of the hostilities. Like many other Corazón de León II's matches, Blue Panther seems to be doing fine until the young wrestler chains few throws and submission one after another at a remarkable fluidity. However, his experience opponent is resilient enough to avoid every cover and deep submission holds. While Blue Panther is down on his back, Corazón is trying to take his opponent legs for another submission. Blue Panther is able to kick away the other luchador now shaken. The panther puts the lion in his signature maneuver, El nudo lagunera. He does a double leg take down first and crosses Corazón de León's legs under one of his knees and lifts the second lion wrestler of the ground by pulling on his arms. The match is not over yet! The man with the lion mask wiggles enough to make them both fall before the pain is intolerable. They both get back up. Blue Panther gets hit with a combo of 3 elbow strikes to the head, he is stunned. Corazón de León lifts him similarly to a fisherman suplex, it's the kinniku buster. The pain is to great, Panther cannot get out of the cover. After the referee 3 count, Corazón de León II wins against the odds. He returns backstage and wants to celebrate with Jaguar Mask. His mentor is waiting for him. León finds him.  
“All you 2 have show me has paid off! I hope father Corazón hears me in heaven. I could have not made it with him and you, thank you.”  
Jaguar Mask looks like he is troubled and didn't listen what his friend said.  
“What's wrong?”  
Jaguar Mask shows to his protege 2 envelopes.  
“It”s time again.”

Shiori arrives at home after a grocery run. She runs to Denbe's bedroom. The young man is there.  
“Hi mom.”  
She returns to the kitchen to finish was she was doing. Her husband has already starting emptying the bags. She was about to help but he stops her with an hand gesture.  
“It's alright, I can do this, since there have been some developments from Hiroyasu while you were at the store. His sensei called to keep use updated on his discipline. The other american student had to dial the phone for him such a nice old man. Ah! there was this also...”  
He points to an envelope.  
“You opened it?”  
“No, but judging by who brought it here I don't have to open it to know what's inside.”  
She reads the letter inside. It's an invitation to participate in a secret tournament of Jubei Takechi. The price is a opportunity to fight him and win is economic empire. She cannot refuse.  
“I have to go to the dojo to talk to my dad.”  
“No problem I'll stay here with Denbe.”  
Shiori quickly goes back outside to her car and drives away. Her “husband” laughs and calls over the phone while he walks away through the home in directions of the backdoor. Outside, Jubei answers the phone on the other side of the line.  
“Oh wrong number my bad.”  
In a garage few house away, The man Jubei knows by the name of Pariah enters a car with the real husband of Shiori. The poor man was killed with the house's phone. The assassin rips off the skin mask from his featureless white true appearance. Pariah drives away to return to his his temporary hideout.

13 fighters are on the beach like the first secret tournament. Jubei and a group of henchmen are welcoming the participants getting off the boat. An army of robots fighters flies up in the sky over his paradise island. Everyone is surprised and impress.  
“You are finally here! Some of you out there have been here before and are surprised I invited you again. There is 3 fighters missing but don't worry let me do the introduction! Ito Shiori, Aikijujutsu master! Jagauar Mask, wrestler from the uncharted wilderness of brazil. UFC champion Royce Gracie! Martial artist, stunt woman and dancer, the actress Michelle Yeoh! The luchador Corazón de León II! The crazy savage Animalman! The fighting idol Chichi. The 2 best military unarmed fighting trainer in the US army Glen Rowe and Leo Ball! The fighting scientist from canada Elizabeth Segenam! The taekwondo champion Mangjul! Deadly irish mercenary Siobhan and kickboxing legend JCVD!”  
The numerous robots land on the beach all around them. Jubei continues.  
“Like the first tournament let's kick start this right now. Ito Shiori and Glen Rowe, come face me!”  
The japanese woman wearing her gi and hakama, and and caucasian american solider in uniform walk toward Jubei.  
“Only one can advance! Fight!”  
Rowe leaps forward with a superman punch and Shiori guards the assault. The 2 continues to exchange blows. After a minute of no one being harm, a punch that Ito saw coming his cached and turn to a painful armlock submission. The japanese fighter is certain that Glen is will tap, she can now easily twist his arm to dislocation. The solider suddenly discretely picks out off his free forearm skin a small hidden blade. Before he can stab his opponent, Shiori backs up. Everyone can see the weapon, Takechi laughs and yells.  
“Well! Anything goes!”  
Shiori disarms the attacking fighter and counter strike and claws the dirty fighter with her fingers. The man hides his face, Jubei seems concerned. Glen Rowe still hiding his face, starts to talk in japanese, with the voice of Shiori's husband. She is troubled. Pariah tries to finish her with his dagger, but he is knocked out by a spinning heel kick. Jubei, furious, screams.  
“Stop the match!”  
The robots aim at Shiori. Everyone is scared and confused. Jubei continues.  
“Ito wins the match.”  
He turns to one of his men.  
“Please lead the fighters to the manor. And you Ito, stay here.”  
The jubeibots army flies away and the participants follow the henchmen. Jubei is alone with Shiori on the port next to the boat.  
“You don't stand a chance against him.”

At the mansion a scientist is waiting for the fighters. As they enter the luxurious big house where they will spent their time of during the tournament the doctor presents himself.  
“Hi everyone, my name is Iwasaki Josuke. I am here to manage your health during this tournament. The first contestant that I invite to follow me to my office is Jaguar Mask.”  
the Takechi's soldiers surround Corazón's friend. They walk outside behind Doctor Iwasaki. They embark a van and drive to a facility. Jaguar Mask is ready at any moment to react for his life. He suspects a move by Jubei's men at any moment. They enter the facility on foot and the wrestler is asked to wait alone in a huge empty room. The yanomami man knows something weird will happen soon. The wall to his right starts to rise up. On the other side stands Bob 0! Jaguar mask is terrified by the sight of this tall human size monkey, he can logically deduce Jubei is doing genetic experiments. The animal charges immediately, this time, after they recapture Bob, Takechi's scientists have implanted electronics inside his brain to control him. Jaguar Mask counter the running creature with a low drop kick. The leg of the big chimp are hurt but the men controlling him can make him tumble and turn around to fight. Jaguar blocks few punches of Bob and regrets it instantaneously, the monkey hits very hard. Jaguar is able to successfully grab the monkey to execute one of his most powerful technique: the tombstone piledriver. Bob 0 being drop on the head, starts to malfunction. The genetic creation his convulsing and Jaguar mask continues to stomp him. Suddenly armed guardians rush in the room.  
“Stop now Jaguar Mask, you win!”  
The winner complies and is brought to another room. In the big empty room, Bob finally dies as Jubei orders the scientists to remotely terminate him. After Iwasaki proceeds to few medical sample collecting, Jaguar Mask is returned to the mansion. He immediately starts looking for Corazón de León. He quickly finds out that everyone is outside watching the next fight beginning in the yard, on the grass. The brazilian jiu-jitsu champion Royce Gracie is ready to fight against Yasue Chinami, the japanese idol known as Chichi. She is part of a group of songstresses who also perform in other kind of sporst or arts as a part of each unique members persona. Chichi is the fighter one. From within the crowd, the young luchador sees his mentor approaching.  
“You are alright?”  
“Yeah, Jubei had a weird match scheduled for me but I was suspecting it. I won, it seems like another match is starting. Let's keep an eye on Takechi those tournament are usually hiding world changing secrets.”  
“What kind of secrets?”  
They stop talking as Gracie finally decide to charge low to grab the left leg of his opponent and make her trip. He tries to grab her in a crucifix but she protects herself on her side and the 2 opponents return to their standing stance. Chichi attacks Royce but he can easy protects himself. When he wants to end the match, he counters one of the punches into an armbar and Chichi gives up. Royce Gracie' win is confirmed by an official watching the fight.  
“Congratulation Mister Gracie. There is one last fight scheduled for today, Elizabeth Segenam versus Jean-Claude Van Damme. Please come forward.”  
Soldiers carry Royce and Chichi to the doctor for their check up. The canadian scientist doing wushu and kickboxing is getting ready to fight against another kickboxer, but a world renowned one. They begin kicking each other. Both can attack and move even faster than an advance fighter. Elizabeth successfully land a power punch, the lethal kicks dance continues. For a second time, Elizabeth hurts JCVD with a powerful punch. The belgian actor is starting to lose patience. He starts trying to hit even harder and faster. All the kicks he throws at Elizabeth are block and when he finally leaves his back facing her that she delivers a powerful Buddha's palm on the spine of Van Damme. This time the pain paralyses JC on all four. The Takechi enterprises official declares Elizabeth the winner. The participants start looking at the mansion, inside and outside and get confortable for the incoming night. The official calls out Corazón de León. Jaguar Mask quickly gives his friend an advice before they take him away.  
“Be ready for anything!”  
“Mister Corazón de León II? Please follow me to the medical facility for some basic tests.”  
The luchador complies. Arrived at the facility, Corazón de León II is locked alone in a room exactly like his mentor. This time Jubei has made his team built a prototype of the next version of the jubeibot. This latest toy is equipped with more efficient propulsion and more powerful wires emulating even better human tendons and muscle. The machine charges and the wrestler counters with a quick clothesline. The attack is hurting Corazón's arm, he did however knocked down the jubeibot. The owner of the mega corporation, who is looking through a camera, is upset. When the fighting robot gets up, it tries to grab the luchador. The second Corazón lets the wrestling contest happen. The powerful robot hugs the other fighter and is in a standing headlock position. While the jubeibot is trying to stomp the ankle of Corazón, the lion masked man lift the robot just enough to unbalance it and do a move similar to fall forward lifting side slam. The damaged robot quickly gets up and dash away with his hand and foot mounted thrusters. The mexican closes the distance with a long jump double axe handle, he successfully press the robot head inside its chest and damages its power source. Jubei looking in his remote room is furious, Corazón de León won.

Leo Ball seems to be meditating in his room. He is immobile sitting on his bed. Asherah appears next to him.  
“Please go away, we do this my way this time. I won't underestimate the humans fighters again.”  
“Be careful my friend.”  
The angel leaves Imperius in his new human body alone. Asherah disappeared just in time not to be seen by Takechi's men. They enter his room. The weird man with the various animals in one costume from the first tournament is with them.  
“Mister Ball please come with us for the next match.”  
The men go outside and a group of few other Takechi's mercenaries are waiting on the grass. Animalman and Imperius in disguise are instructed to fight here were they all stand. True this his character, the feral fighter jumps on “Leo Ball”. Raping his leg around the body of the angel, Animalman tries to claw his face. The fake solider throws his opponent away, when he charges back a second time, Imperius knock him out with a super angel strength uppercut. Animalman is out. Takechi's men are putting the loser on a stretcher and are inviting Leo to follow them to the clinic for the basic tests. Waiting in a corridor, Imperius is tempted to wander around the laboratory but the workers and soldiers ask him to wait with Corazón de León. At first the angel in disguise in considering telling what they know about the Takechi family, the ogre mage and the disappearance of his mentor, but he changed his mind and decides to continue to be as undercover as possible since the Takechies can detect him.

In another room of the laboratory, other men have invited the next contestants for the continuity of the tournament. The famous actress Michelle Yeoh will be facing Shiobhan the irish assassin. The poor Michelle don't know the occupation of the redhead. The exchange blows for a while, but even if Michelle is a little bit more agile, The deadly irish fighter successfully catches her in a armlock and Yeoh gives up in pain before her arm snap. Shiobhan moves to the next round.

The next day, very early in the morning, Jubei and many of his original jubeibots are on the top of the laboratory with one of the contestant, Mangjul the korean fighter. Surrounded by all the killing machine, the wait is becoming unbearable for him. The taekwondo champion dare to speak.  
“My opponent is late?”  
Jubei surprisingly answers.  
“He will be here soon.”  
Taisei suddenly drops from the sky.  
“So you want me to participate in your tournament and to behave I suppose.”  
Senior Takeshi is scared to answers. Mangjul gets ready to fight.  
“Please don't give him is tournament.”  
Mangjul starts taunting Taisei and high kicking into the air. The man possesses by Lucifer shoots one energy beam, Mangjul acrobatically jumps over it. Taisei cannot believe it and shoots a second one. His opponent successfully dodges again. Taisei dashes before the korean man can be ready and uppercuts him. The poor fighter his badly hurts. Mangjul defiantly stands backs on his feet and after a good kick exchange, Taisei knocks out Mangjul with a powerful side kick to the jaw. The robots instantaneously attacks the devil man and Jubei jumps of the building. Taisei's father calls for back up with helicopters before Taisei can destroy all the robots.

At the Mansion, Shiori and Jaguar Mask are asked by “tournament officials” to fight outside in the grass for the beginning of the second round. Half the fighters have been sent off the island already. The tournament must go on. The price is enormous and many rich people have paid for the secret stream of no DQ illegal fights. When the bout begins, the 2 fighters lock on each other and all their strength, acrobatics and kinetic knowledge come into play. A veteran wrestler against one of the best aiki-jujutsu instructor wrestling contest seems to goes on forever. They give each other few strikes during the grappling dual, which give a small advantage to the more powerful Jaguar Mask. With few elbow strikes and a clothesline, The competitor of the first tournament is starting to weaken Shiori. But when Jaguar Mask tries to hit her with a dropkick, Shiori can counter the attack and drop the fighter on his head and get hold on his legs. She goes for a submission holds that defeats Jaguar Mask hurt from both the drop and the lock. Ito Shiori wins. She might get closer to her former lover and all the admissions and revenge she wants. Half an hour later, it's now time for Royce Gracie and Elizabeth Segenam to fight in front of the mansion. Even if both Elizabeth and her deceased share the same martial arts background, they fight very differently. Both learned beginning at a young age, a mix of chinese fighting styles and kickboxing, but the young Elizabeth is studying in biology and is not an awaken like her mother, Glory, who relied more on her shaman powers. Similarly to the previous clash, both grab on each other and start trying to closely strike each other for a quick powerful knockout. After a minute of neither successfully hitting the other, Gracie makes the native women trip with a standing single leg sweep. On the ground and on her back, Elizabeth knows her ground game isn't good enough versus her opponent, she tries to stand up and to deny the mounted position to her opponent. Segenam is able to stand back up. As Royce tries to kick the fighter while she is rising back up, she is able to grab him and drop him on his head with a german suplex. The UFC champion stands up and they continue to gauge each other with jabs, low kicks and simple combinations. Gracie tries to bring the fight to the ground again with a double legs take down, but Elizabeth can intercept him with a quick elbow strike to the face that knocks him out. Takechi's men declare her the winner. 

Next day, Leo Ball and Corazón de León II are requested to follow the usual escort group in direction of the laboratory identify as the medical center. Imperius is thinking in a strategy to defeat the mexican fighter without hurting him to much, him, Corazón de León classic and Jaguar Mask have have suffer enough, Imperius wants to keep them out of the fight with Taisei with the devil stone. The fake american solider and the luchador are now told to fight, the broadcast for the super rich of this world has begon. They can only exit this large room after there is a winner and a loser. Corazón de León charges Ball with a shining wizard, but the angel escapes the maneuver with no harm. The masked wrestler and his opponent start exchanging powerful blows. Corazón hits Imperius in the face with big elbows, the extraplanar hits him back with supernatural punches. The luchador finally stops dazed and out of breath. Imperius shoots Corazón with an invisible light beam. The burn stops the luchador for a second time, just long enough for a angel dash and sidekick to the face. Corazón de León falls on the ground. Imperius approaches the fallen opponent to look for a way to knock out the other fighter without any injuries, But the mexican wrestler makes him trip with a double leg take down while standing up. The luchador holds on both legs of Leo Ball and puts him into a figure 4 leg lock. The angel twists on the ground to escape the pro-wrestling submission. Both fighters stand back up again, Corazón grabs on the fake soldier's uniform. This time Imperius use the opportunity to jump high off the ground and slam down the man with the lion mask on the ground with his super strength. Corazón his out. After the henchmen of Jubei escorts out the 2 warriors, the man behind the tournament wonders how he will be able to schedule the fight between his son and Siobhan. The irish woman is a fearless assassin not scared of a man possesse by the so call devil, the problem resides more in finding Taisei. He receives a phone call at the same moment that answers his question unfortunately for him.  
“Sir, something bad happen...”  
“What happen?”  
“At Siobhan hideout... Taisei throw her out through a outside wall several meters away... She will need many casts and a lot of time of...”  
Jubei smashes the communicator on the ground out of anger.

Shiori, Elizabeth Segenam and Leo Ball are the only 3 fighters left on the island this morning. Officials gathers them early for the first semi finals match. Shiori and Elizabeth are asked to fight here, in the grass, in front of the mansion. Once again personal agendas and the spirit of competition take over the opportunity for those powerful fighters to unite against the Takechies. Jubei is personally there with his personal guard. Segenam dash and tries to hit her opponent with a powerful Buddha's palm. Shiori tries s to grab the now close wrist, But the canadian fighter hits her with he other arm's elbow on the face. Elizabeth continues to hit the other woman with her wushu close blows, Shiori can only block some and she is also starting to showing pain, she as yet to successfully counters! A long minute of more offense by the young science student is putting Shiori's guard to the test until she finally grabs a kick she saw coming and punch the side of Elizabeth's left knee, Segenam is destabilized. Shiori tries to stun her some more with a knee in the guts. Segenam endures the shoot and turns it into a fisherman suplex against Ito. Shiori's back is hurt. The 2 women struggle to stand back up. Elizabeth tries a new offense of elbows. Thinking about finally confronting the real father of Hiroyasu and Denbe and what happen the few days they disappeared, she blocks and cuts off the pain. Finally with a well placed fingers thrust to Elizabeth throat. Shiori's adversary cannot breath and stop fighting. Ito wins! Leo Ball rushes to help Elizabeth. The woman will be fine. Jubei steps forward while applauding sarcastically.  
“Well, well. Seems your are like your mother after all Elizabeth, strong but not just strong enough. Good bye, you will be escorted off my island now. For the 2 remaining fighters, stay at the mansion until I contact Mister Ball.”

Later that night Taisei appears to Jubei when he was get dressed to bed.  
“Stop this and if you have the power to end it just do it. I was wrong of getting rid of you Taisei. And know that you 2 are teaming up together I should have ran or surrender but I was fool enough to believe I could use this to my advantage, Take me to hell I'm ready.”  
The devil son laughs.  
“Soon enough old man, soon enough. But for now I'll play along some more. Leo Ball is Albert Best, the angel in disguise. I take care of him and I'll see what's next.”  
Taisei sends his father to sleep with a lighting fast headbutt.

In the sky above the island a japanese man and a faceless humanoid in golden armor are in front of each other.  
“Let Yahweh and the Logos see this! The mighty Imperious falling, You were never to my level!”  
“I must to this for the poor human vessel you are hijacking!”  
“You are so delusional, Taisei is fully in on this, We'll take down his father slowly together. Without the heavens interfering!”  
The 2 quickly charge each other and a fight with blows as twice the speed of sound starts. Any normal person would be crushed by so much powerful blows but neither can take their opponent away. Imperius pushes away Lucifer and flies backward to gain distance to throw a light spear at the possessed man. Taisei stops it with a third eye lightning bolt and teleports in front of Imperius to uppercut him higher. After that, He shoots the rival loyalist angel out of the atmosphere with a charged up lightning bolt. Slowly drifting weightless away from the planet, Imperius is shockingly hit again by a powerful baatezu who teleported from a hellish portal to tackle and sacrifice himself in a kamikaze attack to renters the atmosphere and crash near the geographic north pole. Taisei and Lucifer are proud of themselves and are convinced the they killed the angel, but Asherah tran sfed the wounds of Imperius to her with her power and entered a long coma to save her friend less competent than her in healing.

Shiori is alone on the island and she is starting to regret this. What will happen to her? She is on her guard and is ready for anything. Jubei and his men approaches her at the mansion.  
“Listen, hand me the 2 boys over and we both forget all about this.”  
“You listen, we cannot face Taisei, can't we? Something is telling me than you need my help...”  
Shiori find herself in a dark lock up upside down underground church. She is scared even more. This is not a trick of Jubei. Lilith appears from a portal.  
“It looks like we found our next victim. This is not a normal human life. Ito Shiori, sorry to say that but you know to much.”  
Lucifer/Taisei walk out of the portal too and the queen of hell exits the scene.  
“Welcome to an old lost cult site of mine from the past, buried underground. Now in the dark under tones of rock were no one can find you, you'll know me closer than anyone.”

In Mexico city, at a CMLL events, Corazón de León II is celebrating in the ring with the crowd after a win over Universo 2000 to become the champion! When her returns back to the locker room to return prepare with Jaguar mask to return to the orphanage. A WWE talent recruiter approaches him in the way.


End file.
